


Decisions

by Pegasus_Eridana



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Craevia, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegasus_Eridana/pseuds/Pegasus_Eridana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crixus and Naevia are all set with their plan to split from Spartacus and march on Rome. Then they get some news which changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> So the power of my Craevia feels rivals the power of a thousand suns. I thought I had better blow some of it off and this is the result. Shamelessly schmoopy and deviates from canon, but I loved writing it almost as much as I love seeing slo-mo CrixSparGanAgNas.

Crixus walked away from Spartacus’ tent, heart heavy and lightened at the same time. Splitting from his brothers, the men he had trained with, fought with, shed Roman blood with…it hurt to leave them behind, but at the same time there stood the shining prize of Rome, practically undefended and there for the taking. And then…then would rise a new world, baptised in the blood of the Roman oppressors, where none would be forced into slavery. Where he and Naevia…he had to find Naevia.

***

“You are certain?” Naevia asked the old woman, who gave a toothless grin and nodded. Naevia sprinted out of the tent. She had to find Crixus. 

***

Naevia wasn’t in their tent where he’d left her. He wandered round the camp, trying to quell the slight sick feeling he always got when he didn’t know where she was. Logically of course she was probably in no danger, had probably gone to train with Nasir or Saxa, but he could never quite get rid of the feeling that when they were apart from each other, no matter how short the time, something was fundamentally wrong with the world and would only be set right when he could once again hold his goddess in his arms.  
So intently were Crixus’ thoughts focused on what he and his goddess could do together once they were in each other’s arms that he did not notice said deity catapulting towards him until she almost knocked him over. He caught her in strong arms, turning cold as he saw the wild look on her face. 

“Naevia, love, what’s wrong? Has some man dared to…” he was cut off by Naevia grabbing his hand and tugging him along behind her.

“Nothing like that Crixus, but I must speak to you absent prying ears.”

Crixus allowed himself to be dragged along by his beloved until they were in a clearing a little way out of camp. Naevia let go of his hand and swung round to face him, chest heaving and eyes blazing with an emotion Crixus couldn’t quite place. There she stood in silence, searching for the words that would change their lives forever. Suddenly, all the wildness seemed to go out of her, and she seized Crixus’ hand, placing it on her stomach. 

They stood there as if frozen for several moments. Crixus looked down at his hand, then at Naevia, his expression unreadable. 

“Naevia…you…are you…?”

“Yes.” She replied quietly. “Crixus, this…this changes everything…What will we do?”

What will we do? The words echoed round and round his head. In his mind’s eye, he saw the fall of Rome, the glory of battle, the screaming hordes of freed slaves wreaking bloody vengeance on those who wronged them the most; all the men who thought women were just bodies to take pleasure from if they bore the mark of a slave, the women who mercilessly beat children because of the brands on their skin, the Roman scum who had caused thousands upon thousands of innocents to suffer. He saw the possibility of failure, of his child growing up without its parents, perhaps enslaved itself, perhaps even killed in Naevia’s womb. He saw that even taking over Rome itself would not end the conflict and the suffering, nor would it keep his family, his heart, safe. He saw the glorious death in battle that he used to dream of. The death which would prevent him loving Naevia as she deserved, from raising and teaching their children of the sacrifices made so that they could be free.

Then he saw another future. A future far away, over the mountains, with no Romans and no gladiators and no war. A future where he could have a home of his own with no fear of being captured, killed or sold. A future where a child – his child – could grow up safe and free, skin unblemished and mind untarnished by memories and fears of slavery. He saw beautiful, free, happy children with his hair and Naevia’s dark skin. His strength of arm and her strength of heart. He saw a life where he would no longer be Crixus, Champion of Capua, the Undefeated Gaul. He would be Crixus, husband and father, hacking wood instead of limbs, living for the love in his heart instead of the hatred in his past. 

Naevia’s voice brought him back to the moment, full of fear that he would be angry, that he would hurt her, that he would leave. Instead, Crixus blinked back the fog of tears that threatened to engulf him and smiled tenderly down upon the woman who was his heart and his life, and who carried the life they had created together inside her. He entwined their hands together and rested them on her belly where their baby grew strong and loved. In a voice made husky from the unfamiliar feelings of joy and hope which soared through him, Crixus spoke. 

“We will go North. We will cross over the mountains. We will make a home there, and we will love one another and raise our children far from the shadow of Rome. We will be free.”

**Author's Note:**

> *SPOILERS FOR 3X08* I am in complete denial and refuse to acknowledge the preposterous idea that Crixus dies. He just doesn't he doesn't he and Naevia live happily ever after and have lots of babies OK glad we sorted that out. Basically all my Craevia fics will be stupidly happy endings. I regret nothing. 
> 
> Feedback would be luvverly!


End file.
